Prom & Dates
by austinallyforever
Summary: Austin, Dez, Ally and Trish's year prom is coming up! Two episodes I've made up, please give it a shot. Austin/Ally Dez/Trish
1. Chapter 1

**Questions & Corsages**

Dez was sat at the drums and Austin was sat at the piano in Sonic Boom. "What are we doing again?" Dez asked Austin. "We're meant to be trying to come up with song music." Austin explained, "Oh, I thought we were cleaning them, that's why I've just been sat here for half an hour." Austin sighed, "Hey, guess who got a job on the prom committee at school!" Trish called running into Sonic Boom doing her "Trish Pose". Ally ran in after her, "Guess who's helping her keep this job until the school prom next week!" She called in also doing the "Trish Pose".

"I'm guessing you and Trish." Austin said chuckling. "Yeah! I'm pumped for the prom next week." Trish said. "Yeah and if no one asks us we can go with each other. And Dez." Ally said, knowing that Austin was probably going to ask some girl. "Hey!" Dez said, offended as he walked over to where Austin, Ally and Trish were stood. "Who would want to go to the prom with you?" Trish said harshly. "A girl!" Dez scoffed. "Yeah, right." Trish said walking away. "So, who've you asked?" Ally asked Austin. "Huh?" Austin questioned. "Who have you asked? You haven't asked anyone yet?" Ally repeated. "No. I'm waiting to see if they've already been asked by this other guy she has a crush on." Austin said, meaning he was waiting to see if Dallas was planning on asking Ally.

"See you later, Alls." Austin said as he walked out. Ally sat against the counter and wrote this in her precious book...

_He is planning on asking a girl already, if anyone asks me other than him I will reject them anyway. I guess I'm going alone with Trish and Dez to the school prom...  
-Ally_

An hour later, Trish barged through the doors of Sonic Boom. "ALLY! ALLY! ALLY! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT!" She said so quick that Ally could hardly make out what she said as Trish running to the counter. "What? What? What?" Ally asked interested why she was so excited. "Dez asked me to go to the prom with him!" She squealed. "What!" Ally said, now she is going to go to the prom all alone. "Dez... asked... me... to... the... dance..." She said slowly. "I heard you! Hope you have fun, I'll be by the punch table by myself if you need me at the prom." Ally replied.

"No-one's asked you yet?" Ally shook her head. "Nope, it's not li-" She was cut off by Dez running in shouting, "AUSTIN! AUSTIN! AUSTIN! GUE-" Just like Trish had done a minute ago. "He's not here." Ally stated, interrupting him. "I can see. Did you hear about me an-" He was cut off by Ally saying, "About you and Trish going to prom? Yeah, I did." Trish laughed. "Austin was with Dallas five minutes ago, he might still be at the cell phone accessory cart." Trish told him. "Kay!" Dez said as he... skipped out the room. "Why was Austin with Dallas?" Ally asked. "He told me that he wanted to ask him if he's asked the girl that he has a huge crush on." Trish answered. "Huh?" Ally asked confused. "Austin is crushing on a girl; he wants to know if Dallas has asked her to the prom." Ally nodded, "Ah, but Austin doesn't crush on people. He just asks them out." Trish shrugged. "Not if he has a huge crush on them, I guess." Trish suggested. "I guess."

Meanwhile with Austin, "So you haven't asked Ally to the prom?" Austin confirmed. "No, why?" Dallas asked. "No reason." Austin lied. "See you around." And with that, Austin left and bumped into Dez who had hid himself in the bush to hear everything. "There you are! GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT!" Dez shouted, "Trish told me you asked her to the prom." Austin said as they walked. "So why were you with Dallas?" Dez asked, "Oh, I wanted to see if he asked the girl I have a crush on to the prom." Austin mumbled. "You don't crush on girls, you ask girls out." Dez stated, "Not if I have been crushing on them for a year."

An hour later, Trish and Dez had gone home and Austin and Ally were sat on the couch in the practice room. Austin had his arm around Ally as usual and Ally had her head on his side. Then he started to pull out two tickets, for the prom. On the top of the ticket read, "The Midnight Waltz" in a very fancy font. "Twenty-second March 2012" On the other side of the ticket read, "Ally, will you go to the prom with me? Love, Austin :)" She looked at them in his hand and her hand flew to her wide-open mouth. He gave her one and she looked at them and turned to see the question on the back, she smiled broadly and hugged him tight. "Is that a yes?" She nodded eagerly. "Yes! But why do you want to go with me?" She asked sitting back down gazing at the ticket in her hand. "Well I have kind of had a crush on you for a year." He mumbled into his hand. "Me too, I mean I had a crush on you for a year too." She told him quickly in reply.

The next day, Ally and Trish went to the mall shops to find the perfect dress for the prom and after that they were going to sleep at Ally's house. They had been looking at some dresses for about half an hour while Austin and Dez were watching movies and pigging out on popcorn and other food. After two hours of searching, they had found two dresses that they liked, but they had tried on thirty dresses each in those two hours not including the two dresses they had found. They bought their dresses and went to Ally's, it was only four in the afternoon so they decided to watch a movie.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Ally asked looking at some DVD cases. "Have you got a Disney movie about proms?" Trish asked. "Only High School Musical 3." **(A/N: I DON'T OWN IT!)** "Pop it in." Trish said moving up on the sofa to let Ally sit down, Ally put the disc in the DVD player and hit play. She sat down next to Trish and grabbed the bowl of popcorn on the table. After twenty minutes of watching the movie, they were singing along to 'Right Here, Right Now', a song in the movie. "Right here, oh right now." They sang.

Later on in the movie, Ally gazed how Troy and Gabriella's relationship was, and Trish gazed how Chad and Taylor's was, "We will never find that." They said in unison. "Excuse me?" Austin said at the doorway as he and Dez walked through the door. Trish and Ally moved to separate ends of the couch as they were squished as Dez and Austin said next to them. "What'cha watching?" Austin said after kissing Ally's cheek. "High School Musical 3." Trish answered. "Huh?" Austin and Dez said at the same time. "You've never heard of High School Musical 1, 2 or 3?" Trish said not believing them. "Nope. Are they good?" Austin said as he ate a handful of popcorn. "They're amazing, what the heck did you watch as a kid?" Ally said looking at Austin with her arms crossed. "I dunno whatever was on the movie channel."

Trish and Ally scoffed, "You two have never seen these movies?" Trish said, still in shock. "Never." Dez confirmed. "You two had a very sad childhood, what've you two been doing all day? Have you got your suits yet?" Ally said sitting how she was before. "We have three days until prom. We've just been pigging out on my couch watching movies and eating popcorn all day." Austin said as he put his arm around Ally. "That explains why Dez had a butter stain on his t-shirt. We got our dresses earlier." Trish said as she looked at the stain. "Awh! He went to see her at college!" Ally squealed. "Awh!" Trish said smiling. "Ugh!" Austin said disgusted. "Oh, come on!" Trish said thumping Austin's arm.

**The next chapter is when the prom is...  
Please review and tell me what you thought! **

**~Amber xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Parks & Dances**

Austin and Dez were at the tailors with just five hours to get a tuxedo, a corsage, get ready and pick Ally and Trish up for the school prom. They had tried on ten suits and every one they had hated. "Do we have to go?" Dez asked. "Too late to back out."

_Guess now it's official_

_Can't back out, can't back out, no_

_Getting ready for the night of nights_

_The night of nights, alright_

_Don't panic, panic_

_Now do we have to dress up for the prom?_

_Dude I don't think we have a choice_

While Ally and Trish were getting ready for the prom in... "We only have four hours and thirty-two minutes Trish. PANIC!" Ally said staring at the clock. "Get the damn dress on." Trish growled. "Okay, okay." Ally said as she grabbed the dress. She put her dress on and Trish had hers on already. "It's gonna be perfect." Trish smiling at herself in the mirror.

_Yeah it's the night of all nights_

_Gotta look just right_

_Dressing to impress the boys_

"What pattern do I need?" Dez asked his friend. "How the heck should I know that?" Austin said looking through suits. "This thing is huge on me!"

_Do I want classic or vintage or plaid?_

_Where's the mirror?_

_I think this tux is too baggy_

_Too tight, it makes me look weird_

"What kind of make-up should I wear?" Trish asked. "Uh, the kind humans wear...?" Ally said confused. "No, what style? Sweet and natural? Or movie star? That kind of thing." She said back. "Oh, uh. I dunno."

_Should I go movie star glamorous, sassy or sweet?_

_Don't know, but no one better wear the same dress as me_

"This is going to be the worst night of our lives Austin." Dez stated. "I know, this is going to end up being my funeral." Austin confirmed. "Going to be the best night of our lives!" Ally screamed excitedly. "I know, I can't wait!" Austin sat on the step, "Dez, what the heck is a corsage?" He said looking at the poster saying, "HALF PRICE CORSAGE WITH THIS TUX!" Dez turned to face him, "How the heck should I know?"

_It's the night of our nightmares_

_It's the night of our dreams_

_It's too late to back out of it, hey!_

_Makeovers, massages,_

_Don't know what a corsage is_

_Been waiting all our lives for this_

_It's gonna be a night, can't wait_

_To remember, aw man_

_Come on now, big fun, alright_

_It's gonna be the night, I guess_

_To last forever, lucky us_

_We'll never ever ever forget_

Now, Trish was in the bathroom of her own house while Ally was in hers, they were both applying their make-up. Dez and Austin had picked their tuxes and they had bought their corsages. They were too in their houses in their bathrooms finishing their hair and straightening their ties.

_Gettin' ready, get gettin' ready_

_Gettin' ready, get gettin' ready_

_(Hey you been in there an hour man!)_

_So, what should I do with my hair?_

_Where's my shaver?_

_Ooh, I love it_

_I look like a waiter,_

_Should I fluff it?_

_It's gettin' later, already should be there_

Ally was in her room, freaking out. "Where's my bag? Where's my lip gloss!" She said running around her room. While Trish was also freaking out in her bedroom, but then she heard the door knock. _It's time, _she thought. Ally also heard a knock at her door. _Oh god, it's time_. She thought.

Austin and Dez knocked on the doors of their date's houses, Trish's mother opened the door and Ally's older brother, Sam opened the door. Trish's mother smiled at the sight of Dez and called Trish's father and squealed in excitement. Ally's brother, Sam stared Austin down. He was very protective of Ally, but then her father, Lester came to the door. "Austin! You look great, I'll go get her." And with that he left and Austin was left with Ally's brother, Sam. "Look, I don't wanna hurt you, but if you ever hurt Ally, you won't see daylight ever again. But Ally seems really into you so, treat her good and we won't have a problem. Okay?" He said making Austin shake inside. A beautiful Ally walked out of the door and her and Austin made their way to the school's prom limo that was parked outside Ally's house.

When Trish's father came to the door, like Sam did, he stared Dez down, "Look, don't you dare hurt my little girl. Cause if you do I'll-" Trish mother punched his arm. "JERRY!" She snapped. "Sorry." He apologized as a gorgeous Trish walked down the stairs and made her way out the door. Her and Dez got into the school's limo they had rented and sat next to Austin and Ally. "You look amazing Alls." Austin complimented. "Thanks, you look great." She said smiling. "You too Trish." Dez said to Trish. "Er, thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

_Her mother opens the door, I'm shakin' inside_

_He's here, it's time, the hour's arrived_

_Don't know why, her father's staring me down_

_Where's my purse? Lip gloss?_

_Now I'm really freaking out_

_Then something changes my world_

_The most beautiful girl right in front of my eyes_

When they got to the prom, the school gym, it was decorated with hundreds of decorations. From cotton cloud floating from the roof to a moon in the corner of the room. There were midnight blue lights that made the room glow, they weren't kidding on the tickets when they said midnight.

Slow dance music filled the room, Trish & Dez and Austin & Ally danced the night away, when the clock struck 10:30PM it was Trish and Ally's curfew in half of an hour, Austin started to take Ally home. "I've got thirty minutes yet Austin; we don't need to go yet." She said in the car with a blindfold covering her eyes. "And why do I need to wear this thing?" She said, pointing to the blindfold. "Shush, I'm just taking you somewhere for ten minutes, we'll be there in a sec. Here we are." He got out of his car and opened Ally's door, he took the blindfold off her eyes and she stood up out of the car. But when she looked around, she realised that Austin was a romantic type of guy...

She looked around; she was at the park, surrounded with lit candles. It was dark outside so all you could see was the bright glow of the candles. Soft music played in the background. "Wow." Ally whispered. "Wasn't expecting that was you?" He said. She laughed softly he took her hand and placed his corsage on her wrist. "Now, it's prom." He said but then began to sing...

_"Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

_And you can't keep us apart_

And then Ally sang along with him,

_Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart_

_'Cause my heart is wherever you are_

He joined her singing as the danced around the candle-lit park at 10:45PM.

_It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

_The way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

They sang softer towards the end of the song, both became to move closer to each other's lips.

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?"_

As they finished singing the couple leaned in for a sweet kiss. A few of the candles' flame had blown out as the couples lips met. They felt electricity zoom through their bodies as their lips touched. Her arms flew around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. It lasted for about ten to fifteen seconds and when they pulled away Ally looked at him and hugged him tightly. "I found my Troy." She whispered. "I found my girl." He whispered back.

What'd you think REVIEW PLEASE!

~Amber xx


End file.
